


🍀 five little guests

by avracatastronauts (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: English translation, Everyone Loves Lumiere, LichtLumi Marriage Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/avracatastronauts
Summary: Licht and Lumiere had the five little guests in a special day.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	🍀 five little guests

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lima tamu kecil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367912) by [abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe). 



At 4:30 am in the morning, Licht had a handsome smile for starting the day. Their big palace which is only filled with two of them is brighter today. How come? Licht had just finished bathing, also dressed neatly, and while searching for a comb, he found Lumiere is busy for arranging pastries in unique jars on their dining table. Lumiere looks very sweet when he seriously taking care of the food. Oh, but wait! As long as Licht remembered, Lumiere had arranged it last night, why was it arranged again?

"Lumiere? Have you taken a bath? How come the cakes are rearranged?"

"Oh, Licht, good morning!" Lumiere chuckled while continuing to do his work. "Last night, I used a plastic jar for this pastries, right? Because this day is different, I think to use the glass one. Let it be more beautiful. Looks, there are a ribbon and little flowers inside, hehe."

Licht can understand that. His wife loves things that sweet and beautiful. The proof is their magnificent home can remain neat and beautiful even though only managed by Lumiere and two household assistants who are now returning home.

"Have taken a bath?" Licht repeated the question.

"Ehehe, not yet."

"Go take a shower first." Licht approached to kiss Lumiere's blond head. "You smell bad. Asta and the others will not want to hug you, you know."

Lumiere eyes were sparkling when he heard that sentence. "EHH! Asta, Noelle, and the others will come to our house, Licht?"

"Of course. Last night, around eleven o'clock, Yami told me via WhatsApp messenger. He said Asta and Leo went on a rampage all day to be allowed to play at Mother Lumi's house during this day. In fact, originally they wanted to go to Raquey to swim and stop at our house two days later. But it didn't happen." Licht kissed Lumiere's head again. "I want to tell Lumiere first but you are already asleep."

"AHHH, GREAT!" Lumiere cheered adorably. "Five little kids will play full day at our house, Licht. I'm so happy."

"Asta, Yuno, Noelle, Mimosa, and Leo must be happy to meet and eat Lumiere's cooking."

"It would have been great if our child could play with them too, right?" Licht noticed the change in expression in the person he loved. The aquamarine's eyes look so sad.

"It's fine, dear! This year maybe not yet. But the next year, hopefully, it can be done. We just need to follow the advice of Dr. Owen. My dearest Lumi must be patient, kay!"

Lumiere nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

Slowly, he took off Licht's arms and resumed cleaning the jars. After this Lumiere had to take a shower immediately so, his body will have a sweet-smelling and the five little kids who always call him as Mother Lumi, were at ease hugged by his.

In the morning after they had finished worshiping on a fitful day, Lumiere kissed Licht's hand and apologized for his mistakes. Lumiere realized that he often troubled Licht with a spoiled and childish attitude. But Licht who heard Lumiere's sincere words uttered while in tears, just laughed. He said that he had never objected to Lumiere's attitude at all. Licht loves whatever Lumiere has. Licht was happy when Lumiere could be himself.

Licht's sweet words always managed to make Lumiere blush. Even though they had been married for two years and Licht never missed greeting Lumiere accompanied by sentences of praise, but Lumiere was never used to it. He's nice attitudes always make Lumiere blushing immediately. Ugh, having a super-polite and handsome-looking husband is indeed troublesome!

"Are the soup and others ready, honey?"

"Of course. I've moved everything to the dining table so we can enjoy it with the kids."

"Oh, yes, I haven't prepared a little gift for the children."

Lumiere laughed. "Asta and Leo must have been the most excited when they asked for gifts from Papa Licht."

"It's good to be Mother Lumi, just ask for a kiss on the forehead and cheeks."

* * *

Lumiere almost fell asleep on the couch while waiting for the children to come. Licht said, they would arrive around nine, but it was already half-past eleven, and their sounds were still not heard.

"MOTHERRRRR!!!"

The one called immediately jumped in surprise. His sleepiness disappeared perfectly when he heard the voices of the five children fused, calling out his name.

"MOTHER LUMIII~"

Lumiere is still trying to wear his house slippers.

"MOTHERRRRRR~"

"Yes, dear. Just a moment~" Lumiere rushed to open the front door.

"MOTHER LUMIII~" they shouted again.

And they immediately burst into Lumiere's arms when the door wasn't completely open yet.

The man knelt to equalizes height with them. He laughed when his face was showered with sweet kisses from those tiny lips.

"Mother, Asta missed you." The gray-haired little boy kissed Lumiere's right cheek again. "How come your body can have a smell as sweet as fruit candy, Mother?"

"Bakasta! Stop likening Mother Lumi into a food!" The two pigtailed little girls who were hugging Lumiere from the front protested loudly. She kissed Lumiere's chin while grumbling. "Mother smells like flowers, you know."

"Um! Noelle is right. Mother Lumi smells like Lily ... Oh, or rose ... or orchid?" Mimosa stood on tiptoes to kissing Lumiere's temple. "Hm, or cosmos?"

Yuno pretended to be ignorant while quietly dropping a kiss on Lumiere's left cheek. "Whatever the smells, I still like the fragrance of Mother."

"WOOO! THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S RIGHT!" Leo, the last one, kissed the tip of Lumiere's nose with a rush. Noelle angry again because her little body being squashed by Leo's, and now ... her hair tie tilted.

"Come on, honey. Let's eat together."

"YEAYYYY~!"

Five pairs of small feet ran ahead of two adults behind them.

"Lumiere, sorry to bother you. The children really want to see you. I can't help it," Yami said.

"It's okay. I'm glad. And of course Licht too." He smiled softly. "Our house is getting crowded by the children laughs. It's a simply happiness."

* * *

Once inside, the children immediately dispersed to invade every corner of the room. Licht's house is very huge, so they like it when they're invited to play here. In the past, every time Yami had a job that kept him from going home for days, the children would be left here. But, Lumiere was sad lately. The children already have a prospective new mother to replace their Mommy who passed away, Charlotte. So they were entrusted to the house of his future mother, William Vangeance.

"Morning, everyone~"

Licht appeared from the second floor while carrying a large sponge cake.

"PAPAAAAA!"

Then the children do the same thing as they did to Lumiere. Seeing that, Yami feels jealous. They, that five little thugs, never want to hug and kiss him if he doesn't use perfume first.

"Ahahahaha~ how are you, guys? How come you all rarely play here? Are you guys don't miss Papa?"

"WOO! OF COURSE, MY PAPA! I ALWAYS MISSING PAPA BECAUSE FATHER YAMI IS BORING." Yami's ears feel itchy when he suddenly heard Leo speaks sooo innocently.

"Mimosa always miss Papa." The calmest, most honest little girl says with flushed cheeks. Mimosa really admires Papa Licht.

"I am okay without Papa."

"Ah, really? How come the toys from Papa Licht are constantly being stared by you, Yuno?" Noelle asked teasingly. Yuno looked away.

Licht conductive the atmosphere when that little brats began to fight. "Have you eaten, kids?" The little girls shook their heads. Licht smiles. "Come on, then let's eat with Papa Licht and Mother Lumi."

"But Papa Licht, Leo has eaten twice." Noelle again protested. Yuno stared fiercely at his three-minute difference sibling.

"It's okay. Mother Lumi cooks a lot for us. Really. Let's go eat, so you guys can grow bigger and healthier."

"Papa Licht is very kind. Mimosa wants to marry Papa."

"Mimosa! Your words are hurting Mother Lumi," Asta shouted, not accepting Mimosa's wish.

Yuno stared fiercely again. Why does Asta care so much about Mother Lumi? Does he very very like Mother Lumi? Yuno also likes Mother, but he does not until shouting like that. Hmph.

Mimosa cried after being yelled at Asta. The other four suddenly got excited about it.

Lumiere who heard all that just laughed. He loved it when their big house was crowded with children's voices. Inwardly, he prayed, hopefully on the holiday next year, the sound of laughter and crying of children could be even louder as the arrival of his tiny-sweety baby in this loving palace.


End file.
